


The Big Book of "The"

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: The Movie [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Set in the same universe as The Movie. This is what happened after they watched the Infinity Wars.*WARNING* This is pure fluff! That is literally why I wrote this. If you don't like happy endings, this is not the book for you!





	1. The Book of "Thes"

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a deleted scene from the Movie. If you have read chapter 23, you will know what I'm talking about)

Welcome to 'The Book of "Thes"'

_Tony! It was supposed to be 'The Big Book of "The"'_

Well it's not like I can chang it now, Pepps! I already made the chapter!

_Alright, but if people complain... their not complaining to me!_

No one will complain! *Gives whoever reads a pointed look*

Now! As I was sayi-

Ooh! Can I help with the introduction? 

No! Go away Peter!

Fine! But I came to warn you that Natasha and Wanda were not happy with the cover! 

Alright! Now let me get to this, before I'm killed!

As I was saying...

This is the official Scrap Book of the Avengers. Or, as I like to call it, 'The Big Book of "The"'. We will take turns on telling you some important stories of our lives, and what happened after we bonded over our deaths (in some cases).

Enjo- Agh!!!!

**Sorry to interrupt, but Tony Stark will not be availabe for an unkown amount of time. Enjoy! - Wanda Maximoff**


	2. The Watcher Gazette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! A few references to the Arrowverse, I recommend you scroll down to the Newspaper Article if you want no spoilers!!! This takes place right after Avengers 4... might edit in the future!

** Carol Danvers **

I sigh lightly, "What do you guys propose we do?"

Clint laughed, and several people give him an evil eye. "What? I just think it's funny you all think I'm useless!" 

"You a-" Tony was immediately cut off.

"You guys know why we beat Loki? Because I was there!"

Loki shrugged, "I believe you  _were_  there-" Clint cut in again.

"You know why we beat Ultron? Because I was there!"

Natasha grimaces, "Didn't Wanda and Vision kill him in a joint eff-" The man seemed to be on a roll.

"And you know why Thanos killed half of you?" 

Thor shrugs, "Terrible circumstance?"

"Because I wasn't there!" A few people shrug uncertainly. "So, maybe you can all sit this chat out... I got this..."

I blinked at him. My head swiveled to Natasha despairingly. Nat put a hand up. "Okay, Clint. How do you propose to beat Thanos."

Clint chuckles. "I borrow a person or two. Get a few distractions. And then go Slade Wilson on the guy!" 

I look to the others for guidance. "You're going to fall in love with the woman he's dating, who's a little too young for you, hold a vendetta for years and then kill his mother, by stabbing her in the gut with swords?" Peter questions with narrowed eyes. 

"What! No! What Oliver did to Slade!"

Shuri tilts her head. "You're going to fail at stabbing him in the eye, let  _him_  have the vendetta against _you_ , and then lock him in jail, with him sporadically getting out?" Shuri asked, her nose wrinkled.

Clint blinks at her. "Okay. No more Arrow references for you two!" 

Peter shrugs, "Fine! There're still 3 other shows to make an enormous amount of references to!" 

"As I was saying!" Clint interrupted. "I will  _not fail_ at stabbing Thanos in the eye!" 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Look, buddy. I'll make you a deal. If you manage to do this, I will give you a million dollars."

Clint's eyes widened. "Deal, Stark!" The two shook hands.

**_Three Months Later_ **

________________________________________________________________________________

**The Watcher Gazette**

This week, a large battle mounted between Thanos, the Last Titan, and an Earthly group called the Avengers. 

Despite the group's size, they still mounted a good war against Thanos and the Black Order. The woman under the guise, the Scarlet Witch had taken out Proxima Midnight with the help of the Black Widow. A phrase heard muttered by the brunette to the blonde was, "Pretend that she is Banner." 

A large green bohemeth and a sorcerer known only as Wong, had managed to take down the terrible Cull Obsidian. Same sorcerer along with his colleague Mr. Doctor, as he'd said, the Scarlet Witch, and Loki had all taken down Ebony Maw.

The Most Useless One (As his friend had called him), Captain America, the White Wolf, and the Black Panther had taken down Corvus Glaive... with a lot of help from Gamora, daughter of Thanos.

While all of this was happening, Captain Marvel, Thor, and the Iron Man had taken the liberty of fighting Thanos. While none of the acclaimed warriors could do so, the battle had eventually stopped.

A portal, made from Mr. Doctor, had opened above Thanos's head. A woman, by the name of Mantis, had come out of it and put Thanos into a slightly muddled state. A man dressed all in purple came out of nowhere as well.

Drawing back the bow, an arrow lodged itself into Thanos's eye. While the Titan had not died immediately, Gamora, Nebula, and Drax the Destroyer had all managed to get their own person revenge in the end. 

The terror known as Thanos is at an end, all thanks to Hawkeye!

________________________________________________________________________________

"DAMN IT, CLINT!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the picture for this image, here it is!  
> https://number1angirl.tumblr.com/image/180922404789
> 
> (I am sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, the rest will be better!!! Just had to get this out of the way, before we went to the chapters after Thanos)
> 
> Where I got the inspiration for this chapter... and some lines!
> 
> https://loki-laufeyson-son-of-odin.tumblr.com/post/177421438805


	3. Hiatus

Sorry.

I have the next chapter planned out, but I'm not sure what to do with it.

I've decided to take a small break on this story, and probably work on some other things.

Thanks for understanding, and remember that I will post more of this... just not entirely sure when.


	4. The Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG, I JUST NEEDED SOME TIME (I did not see that until after I wrote it... sorry not sorry). THIS DRAFT HAS BEEN HERE A WHILE, BUT I WASN'T SURE WHAT YOU'D THINK OF IT SO... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH? 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

** Pepper Potts **

"Natasha!" I yelled as I ran into the training room. Nat was doing some sit-ups, but stopped immediately when she saw me. 

She ran to me quickly. "What's up?"

I could barely talk, so instead I handed her the reason for my anger. Natasha looked it over quickly, and then inhaled sharply.  "I'll be there soon... heart." She breahted, and I nodded for her to continue. "'We were gonna meet?''Oh! Hey Pepps!'" 

I could feel the red in my cheeks going from soft pink to an inferno. "You know..." Nat sighs softly, looking at me with what looked terribly like pity. "He could've texted anyone! Like," She took a deep breath, "Bruce..."

"He does love that man." I mutter softly. "But! NO! He would've told me who he was texting! This!" I jab the phone in her face, "This is cheating!" 

Nat sighs, "Tony would never-"

Just then, I hear footsteps behind me. "What're we talking about?" Valkyrie yells.

"Pepper is thinkig that Tony is cheating on her." Natasha says softly. I hand my phone to Valkyrie, and she reads it.

Val nods softly. "Yeah. He's cheating." I can practically feel my eyes widen, and jaw unhinge. 

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Really, Val?" Valkyrie simply shrugs. 

"It does look suspicious," Valkyrie concedes. "But there is only one way to know for sure."

Natasha purses her lips. "And what is that?"

The Asgardian looks like she wants to make a face. "Spy on him!" I nod reverently, and Natasha looks like she wants to yell at me. "Yeah! We get all three of us, and Wan-"

"NO!" Natasha says adamently. "Wanda and Vision are going on their very first date. Me and Shuri spent three hours getting them ready! You are not ruining this!" 

Valkyrie raises her hands. "All right! All right! I most certainly don't want to be on the wrong end of any of you. I still can't get what you all did to Quill out of my head..." Valkyrie and I shuddered. No one would ever forget what happened when the princess of Wakanda and the Black Widow teamed up. (Quill was still hiding from Wanda in case she decided to enact her promised revenge)

I huffed, "Well, then it looks like it's just us three! Come on!" Val and I pulled Natasha to wherever Val thought best to go. 

* * *

 

"Where are we heading?" Natasha grumbled after she got out of the locker room that Valkyrie had insisted she use before we continued. 

Valkyrie gave a soft smile. "We're going to call Vision." Natasha looked like she wanted to disagree, before the Asgardian put a hand up to quiet her. "Not to call him  _here_. But I need to figure something out first!"

The phone that Tony had given her 3 months ago rested in her hand and Vision picked up, as usual, immediately. 

"Yes." The British tone came through.

Valkyrie smiled, "Hi, Vision! How's everything going?!?" 

"About the same as when you saw me leave 20 minutes ago." Natasha turned a fierce scowl on Val, who pretended not to notice.

"Well, Bruce asked me to ask you where Tony was... you know, since he wasn't picking up any of his texts." 

There was a slight pause on the other side of the line, enough that even Natasha looked mildly interested. "I do believe that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are in the same area." Even as he said it, the lie was easily detectable. 

Valkyrie opened her mouth in mock confusion. "Well... I guess I'll have to beat that nerd for sending me on a, as Earthlings say, wild goose chase! Now, Vision dear, if you could just tell me where I can find the dorks... I'll be on my way."

Another pause. "I do... not... know where they are residing." 

Valkyrie put the microphone closer to her mouth, "Well, then I guess I'll find them myself! Okey-dokey! Byeee!" The quick way that she said the words, barely gave Vision any time to process before Val hung up on him.

Valkyrie gave us both a look. "I never knew what Wanda was talking about when she said that he was a terrible liar, but... I was not expecting  _that_." Natasha muttered, looking as though hearing such a bad lie could make her sick.

"That got us nowhere!" I grumble, anger replacing any rationality my thoughts might conjure.

Valkyrie put a finger up, and tsks. "Not so, my dear Ms. Potts!" For some reason, the way that she said 'Ms. Potts' sent my teeth on edge. "I had the sweet Peter Parker, help me install a tracker on Thor and Banner in case I ever lost track of them!"

"But you heard Vision," I almost shouted. "He  _lied_! There is no way that Banner and Tony are in the same place!" 

Natasha gasps. "But... It's possible that Vision wasn't lying!" I give her a questioning look. "Vision can kind of detect if there is a lie, but doesn't know what it means! That means-"

Valkyrie nods. "Vision was just the messanger. And since Bruce is basically Tony's boyfriend already... I think it'll be likely that they talked."

* * *

 

I managed to get the company car that I've never had to use. I, thankfully, didn't have to shoo off Happy... Nat and Val did it for me. 

Natasha took the steering wheel, while I wrestled the phone out of Valkyrie's grasp. The woman could pilot a spaceship, but was kind of atrocious when it came to following directions. 

We finally stopped outside a brick apartment building, that I knew Stark Industries was renting out for the Asgardian refugees.

"Look." Valkyrie murmurs. "Let me in first, and I'll threaten them, and then text you guys to come in." 

Natasha's mouth drops. "What!?! I want in!" Val shakes her head, and is already climbing out of her seat. 

"No way! I already know how to target them right! Come on! You can get the next one!" Before Natasha could argue, Val ran all the way in to the apartment building. Thankfully, I realized a little late, she had a key... since this was where she'd been living for 3 months.

"So..." Nat murmurs. I, not wanting to talk, turn the radio on. The song that came on, did nothing to stop the anger building within me. 

It seemed like Val had been in there way too long, when she fianlly came out... with a tall blonde man and a body. 

Nat was the first out of the car, me right after her. "What happened!?!" I yell at Valkyrie at the, hopefully, unconcsious form of Bruce Banner. Nat mopes slightly.

Thor looks scared. "She said she'd hit him over the head if we didn't tell her where Tony was..." Thor mutters. "I thought she was joking."

Valkyrie scoffs. "When do I ever joke?"

Natasha turns to Thor, a glare on her face and her arms crossed. The woman had always scared me, even when I'd believed that she was just an assistant that happened to be great with self defense. 

"Did you tell her what she wanted to know?" 

Thor's face brightened slightly, but didn't do anything to seem more open. I snapped. 

Taking a few threatening steps closer to Thor, I grab him by the colar. "Thor, look. You and I, we've always been close." Thor opens his mouth, but I dismiss him. "I'm also close to Steve and, I'm sure you remember, Jane?" Thor's eyes widen, but I held no sympathy. "Both are extremely talkative, and I have a ton of dirt on you. Not to mention the fact that I'm still waiting for revenge after Tony told me you said that 'I smelled like poridge." Thor's mouth opens again. "So, now. Let me ask you again... where is Tony?" 

* * *

 

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Valkyrie asks outside the hallway to the floor of Stark tower that Thor had indicated. 

Natasha opens her mouth, but I put a hand up. "I'll go in." Both of the other women open their mouths to protest, but I interject again. "It has to be me. Please. Just let me go in, and I'll tell you guys if I need backup." Both exchanged sidelong glances, and then nodded at me. 

I opened the door.

The room was completely empty. 

Candles and rose petals lined the floor. A part of me felt something glow in my chest, but the enraged part of me couldn't really think clearly.

Suddenly, a figure appears. Tony, wearing a dark suit, stares at me across from the room. I take a few steps closer to him, but before I could get close enough... he gets down on one knee. 

I feel my breath hitch, as he pulls a small, velvet box from inside his coat pocket. "Virginia Pepper Potts," He starts slowly, and I feel my breathing become labored. "Will... you... marry me." It seemed as though he was having a mini panic attack.

I step closer, and then I slap him. For his part, he manages to stay sitting up. 

Tony's face reddens, and he makes to put the box away before I stop the hand. "I'm sorry. I've just imagined doing that all day." He stares up at me. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." 

Tony takes a breath, that I didn't know he was holding. He stands up, puts the ring on my finger and brings me into a long embrace. 

"Were Thor, Bruce, and Vision in on it?" I ask between tears.

I can feel him nod. "It was Bruce's idea."

"Valkyrie and Nat?" 

Tony pulls back, and looks slightly scared. "Natasha's here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by more than a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother.


	5. The Wedding Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is! I have had this chapter for months now and finally finished!!! I'm sorry for the lateness, but a few weeks ago I sprained my ankle, and things are just starting to get back to normal! I hope you all enjoy one of the longest chapters I think I've ever written...

Peter Parker

"Peter!" May screeched as she grabbed him from going out the door. Peter groaned as she presented him with a blue tie. "You are not leaving this house without a tie!" 

"But, May..." Peter whined as she started to put the tie on him. "If I don't know how to put it on, then what's the-"

May put the tie on a bit too tight, so Peter got that he should probably stop talking. "It's a wedding! Your going to be in the pictures! Tony nearly chewed me out, when you showed up with no tie at the engagement party!"

Peter sighed, "Well, maybe Mr. Stark should've put a dress code on the invitation!" May continued with the tie. "Pepper told me that I didn't have to dress up! I wouldn't be surprised if Quill shows up in one of those tuxedo shirts!" 

"At least..." May finished with the tie, and straightened it out. "He'll have a tie on." Peter threw his head back. "Not to mention, when a person says to dress casual, they usually mean you have to dress up."

Peter made a face as May dropped a flower into his suit pocket. "That's not a thing."

May laughed, "It usually has the same effect as telling a toddler not to touch something." 

"Well, why did I not 'dress up'?" 

May gave him a once-over. "Please. If it weren't for the tie, you could've been going to the prom." Peter opened his mouth to say something. "But without the tie, you look like you're going to a disco, hon." Peter sighed, and then hugged May goodbye.

"Be back by nine!" She called to him as he walked to the door. Peter nodded as he put a hand on the door knob. "And don't drink." Peter let out a low laugh at that.

"Are you kidding? Both Val and Scott told me they'd kill me if I drank anything!"

May pursed her lips, "Well, it's good to know that the thief and the... what's the term that you gave her again?"

Peter made an offended face, "A recovering alcoholic! She's drinking a lot less now!" May rolled her eyes, and then waved to Peter as the teenager walked out the door. 

Sometimes May just didn't get what these people were to him. They were a different type of family. The kind of family that you knew would always be there for him, but he most certainly didn't want anyone to ever meet. 

That group of people that Peter had felt wierd calling their first names the first time they'd met, had become such an integral part in his life after those dreaded movies, and the eventual assassination of Thanos (which nobody spoke of).

Val and Scott hadn't even been the first to tell him off if he drank. They'd just been the first to say it with words. 

As soon as Peter hailed the taxi he could feel the nerves starting to sting. It was strange. This wedding wasn't even his, and he'd known both the bride and the groom for slightly longer than a year. 

And yet he was dressing up like he had at that dreaded homecoming a little more than a year ago, and feeling like he himself was getting married. It wasn't completely strange, though. 

Tony was basically his father (though he would never admit it to Rhodey). From showing him the different functions of his suit, to keeping him safe in missions, Tony was great to him. And Pepper was kind of his mom, especially when she dropped him off at school and embarrassed the crap out of him.

This was going to be great!

________________________________________________________________________________

Natasha

"This is going to be terrible!" Pepper dry heaved, her nails digging into Natasha's arms.

She sighed heavily, "You have to calm, Pepps!"

"I can't- I can't- I can't-"

"Just sit down and let me finish your damn make up?!?" Wanda yelled, exasperated, slamming a pack of bobby pins onto the brown vanity. 

Pepper turned wide eyes onto the 21 year old. "Why are you here again?"

"Well, for me, it was either do this, or sit with Shuri and Vision as she catches him up on... Flash? And you liked my sweet and calming touch." She said with a sweet smile. "Now, sit in the damn chair, and have your emotional crisis as I curl your hair!" 

Pepper storms over to the swivel chair, and breaths heavily as Wanda starts twirling strands of hair around the small machine. 

"I mean," Pepper continues rambling, "What was I thinking? It's too early to do this!"

Wanda narrows her eyes, "Too early? It's been a year and a half."

"Well, I've only been planning for half of that time!" Pepper outbursts, snapping her head up as soon as Wanda let's go of one of the strands of bright red. 

"Pepper!" Natasha surges forward, trying her best placating gesture on both the scary red-head and the brunette holding a hot, metal rod. "You planned a beautiful wedding!" 

"It's true!" Valkyrie calls from where Gamora is twisting hair into an elegant french braid. "You got some fancy crap!" 

Nebula sighs from where she is filing down the Asgardian's nails, "Poetic as always."

"But she is right!" Mantis replies brightly, ironing out one of the baby blue brides maids dresses. "With the flowers, and the dresses, and the-"

"Food?" Wanda asks, looking up for a split second from Pepper's hair.

Gamora groans, "Are you hungry already? You just had your after breakfast snack!"

"Who the hell gets filled up with that? Side-note, who the hell gets a berry parfait for a snack?"

"VEGETARIANS!" The three women yell. 

Wanda makes an offended face, "For some reason you have a very bad view of what vegetarianism is." She then turns back to Pepper, "Tony is a terrible influence." 

Pepper actually lets out a shaky breath of a laugh at that. Wanda pins Pepper's hair up with silver pins, placing it into an elegant knot, before spritzing it with hair spray. 

"Done!" Gamora and Wanda call out at the same time, admiring eachother's handiwork.

"Wow..." Pepper whispered, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "It's beautiful!"

Wanda claps happily. "Great! Now, for the makeup!" Her voice lowers an octave. "Can I trust you to keep still, unless you want to look like a clown."

Pepper takes a deep breath, and slowly nods her head, and Wanda goes to apply periwinkle blue on her eye lids. 

"So, do you finally want to admit that your hair and makeup is what was bothering you?" Gamora asks conversationally, dusting Valkyrie's cheekbones light pink. Wanda giggled quietly as Pepper's face blanched guiltily when her makeup artist finally let her move. 

"That's not... particularly... false..." Wanda giggled again, as she gestured for Pepper to keep her eyes open as she started stroking her eyelashes with mascara. "I mean, you guys were so new... and I haven't actually seen any of your work..." The bride-to-be sighs deeply, "I'm sorry. You guys are actually doing really well."

Wanda smiled brightly, "Thanks. It's a process! Gamora taught me hair. I taught Gamora makeup. Nebula is strangely good with files..." Nebula winks at Natasha as she starts twirling a small razor-edged tool between her fingers. "And Mantis does-"

"Child care!" Mantis exclaims brightly as a small white monitor goes off with the sound of what could only be a baby waking up. Faster than Natasha would think, Mantis comes back into the room with a small baby girl of 9 months in her arms. "Somebody just wanted to see their Mama!"

Pepper made to get up to see the girl, but Wanda dragged her back into the seat. "Not done yet." She chided. 

Mantis carefully brought the little girl over to Pepper, made sure that the baby could see her. "There you go, Morgan. There she is." Pepper gently touched Morgan's outstretched little hand, before Mantis brought her back into the baby's room

"Finished!" Wanda announced, at the same time that Gamora hid her own makeup brush with a flourish. "Nat, the dress is in their," Wanda pointed to a door right next to the one that Mantis disappeared behind. 

Sighing deeply, Natasha dragged Pepper into the room. Unzipping the dress carefully, Natasha held it out to the bride with practiced calm.

And Pepper instantly lost it.

"Pepps!" Natasha sighed, bringing the redhead into her arms in an unnatural show of comfort. "It's okay."

Pepper sniffled. "I know! I know! And I love him, Nat." Pepper wailed softly. "But what- what if... he's still Iron Man. I don't- I don't know what I would do if I lost him..." Pepper gulped.

"Honey..." Natasha began sweetly, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" She yelled, and Pepper's eyes widen. "You love him! And I know it seems scary, but do you think you could live with yourself if he died and you never got to marry him?"

Pepper breathed deeply, "You're right."

Natasha smirked, "Of course I am. Now let's get you into this gorgeous dress, so that I could get myself ready, and thank all the Gods of Asgard that Wanda opted for water-proof makeup." Pepper giggled at that. "And don't worry. I'm sure that Tony is freaking out just as much as you are."

________________________________________________________________________________

Rhodey

"NOOO!!! WHY? WHY? WHY? HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!" Shuri wails over her phone screen, Vision patting her back sympathetically.

Bruce stares blankly at her, "Why are you here again? Shouldn't the Flower Girl stay with the girls?"

"First off, me and Vision are a package deal! Second of all, that is extremely rude!" Shuri exclaims, placing her hands on her hips. "Also, Wanda and Gamora refuse to do my hair and makeup after an... incident..."

"What kind incident?"

Shuri sighs, "Due to legal matters, I am not allowed to fully disclose this information..." Bruce looks taken aback, "However, I can tell you that Wanda did not have a gouge mark on her back before the... Braid Incident of 3 Months Ago."

"Oh my, God!" Rhodey groans. "I didn't think that being Best Man would land me in a sitting room with you two, while my ex-playboy best friend was getting ready!" 

Shuri lets out a long breath, "Yeah, that does sound bad."

Before Rhodey was given a death sentence for strangling the princess of Wakanda, the door finally opened, and he gasped.

Tony... looked... normal!

No, he looked better than normal. He looked like a man that was going to get married.

A dazzling smile, hair gelled back, a cleancut suit, and a smug-looking Steve right behind him, apparently thrilled with his miracle. 

"Dude, you look... great!" Rhodes murmured, and Tony laughed heartily.

"I think you should know, dude, I only have eyes on Pepper!" Rhodey rolls his eyes at Tony, and then feels slightly worried about the fact that Tony is looking so calm.

Sighing heavily, "It's just... I'd been prepared to have to tie you down to make sure that you didn't run off. And you're..." He trailed off, gesturing to Tony's immaculet outfit.

"You can thank Captain Rogers for that." Vision murmurs, coming into the room looking slightly nauseous. 

Shuri furrowed her brows, "You okay, Viz?"

"So much... blood..." Vision trails off, again looking like he might dispose the contents in his nonexistent stomach. 

Steve chuckled nervously. "Yeah well, Natasha told me that shock was the easiest way to get through to him... and... I may have borrowed a video from... Pepper."

Shuri winced, understanding dawning on her face. "You evil genius! I knew I should never have introduced you to FRIENDS!"

Tony put his hands up, "It's okay, I'm okay! Everything's going to turn out A-Okay!" 

Tony strides out of the room confidently, and all the occupants look at eachother... except for Vision who still looks like he wants to vomit.

"You know that this is never gonna last, right?" Bruce asks Steve.

Steve chuckles again, "Yeah, but for the time being, it stopped him from wearing an AC-DC t-shirt on the altar."

Rhodey sighed, and felt the pit in his stomach grow. If Tony Stark was acting the normal one, in Bruce Banner's words, "Ooh, it's definitely the end times."

________________________________________________________________________________

Gamora

"How are you feeling?" Gamora whispered to Wanda as she finished zipping her friend's dress.

Wanda sighed, "I'd feel a lot better if you stopped asking." 

Gamora groaned, her friend was not making this easy. "Have you said any-"

"No!" Wanda said, a bit too forcefully, and then closed her eyes. "I'd rather stop talking about this."

"Okay," Gamora assented, shifting the dress into place, "Then why don't you tell me how good I look?"

Wanda laughed and then turned to look at Gamora's two-piece, fuscia ensemble. In turn Gamora praised the rose-petal colored dress with black lace etching across in spiderweb patterns. 

"I think we can safely say that we look amazing!" Wanda gushed, and then shifted in her shoes. "Why are these heels so uncomfortable!" 

Gamora shrugged, looking down at her matching flats, "Because they're heels. Honestly, I think you got the long end of the stick. Flats are strangely painful."

"I think they're amazing!" Came a cheery voice from outside Wanda's door. Mantis rushed in, wearing a dark green tutu dress with a matching bow in her hair, carrying small Morgan in her arms. 

"You look wonderful, Mantis. Your dress truly..." Wanda seemed to be looking for words at the small frills and ribbons that decorated the top of the dress, "Captures your inner escence." Wanda finished slowly.

At that moment, a scream rang through their apartment. "MANTIS!" Nebula shouted.

The blue former assassin stomped into the room, wearing a purple dress decorated with green flowers. "Mantis, what did you do?" Nebula seethed slowly.

"Oh my, God. You're responsible for this?" Wanda asked, looking halfway between horror and hilarity. 

Mantis giggled, "Neubla said to pick our dresses, and to get her anything purple."

"Not... with... flowers!" Nebula screamed.

Mantis shrugged, "You should've been more specific."

Before Nebula could get her hands to Mantis's neck, Wanda yelped and started frantically mumbling about how they were going to be late and how she could not be later than Quill.

"Come on, Nebs!" Wanda groaned already out the door.

Nebula huffed, unable to say no to beating Quill in anything. "Fine, but I'm wearing my trench coat the entire time. And anyone that questions it, will have my salad fork in their eye."

"Fine, but if it's Quill, you have to tell me first!" Wanda shouted from down the hallway of their floor.

Gamora rolled her eyes at her friends, and the fact that the only thing they could all agree on was making fun of her... something.

She couldn't bother with that now, though. 

They were going to a wedding. The wedding of one of her new friends, and a celebration that would include some of her favorite people in the galaxy. 

Tonight will be fun, she thought, and then noticed Wanda breathing heavily through her nose. But most certainly not the end of things.


	6. *Question*

Okay, sorry that this isn't another update, but I need some help.

I have gotten a few requests to make an Avengers watch Age of Ultron story.

After an intense weekend of binging the movie, I have gotten so many ideas and can't stop thinking about what would happen if all the characters were watching too...

On the other hand, Age of Ultron was kind of a personal story, where none of the Avengers were at their shining moments, and I find it awkward to see the others watching ths...

This will not take my time away from my other stories, I just thought that it was something to do in the time between waiting for End Game to come out...

I can't make up my mind, so I wanted to ask you guys if you had any thoughts. Please let me know!


End file.
